Forum:Frog Requests Forum
– Use this forum to request frogs from other members. - Fizzisist 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) '' How To: Use This Page 1: Fill out the form below to make a request. Please place your request at the ''top of the list'' by inserting a new row. 2: '''ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, and their username behind, or just the date at least to indicate it was sent. The table looks cramped now, but when you open to edit it will open up. (If nothing is needed in return, simply delete the row after sending) How To: Insert A Row Copy the text below. Select the edit option. In the edit view, paste your request at the top of the list. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| The categories for each entry are as follows: Line 1: Requester's plus ID. Line 2: Frog requested. Line 3: Frogs you (the requester) are willing to give in return. Line 4: Sender fills this line. Date sent. Line 5: Sender fills this line. Sender's plus ID. Line 6: Sender fills this line. What you (the sender) wants in return. Line 7: Requester's comments. So you (the requester) can say if you are sending a frog in return. Line 8: Sender's comments. So you (the sender) can say thanks or whatever :) Most recent requests are at the top {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 216px; width: 680px; " |'Requester's' +Plus ID |'Frogs Requested' |'Frogs To Be Traded' |'Sent Date' |'Sender's' +Plus ID |'Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from requestor)' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from sender)' |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|cellofellow6 | style="vertical-align: top;"|ludo, lanterna, sol | style="vertical-align: top;"|chroma, glass, glacio, and tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|TinksTigger | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lantera | style="vertical-align: top;"|Biplex, Insero, Ocularis, Pingo, Calvaria, Floresco, Magus, Veru or anything of a lower level. | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-31-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| godzilla751 | style="vertical-align: top;"| veru | style="vertical-align: top;"|You name it. | style="vertical-align: top;"| sent lanterna:) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|GrenouilleFR | style="vertical-align: top;"|ludo, lanterna, glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|All other frogs ! | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks in advance ! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Biplex, Pingo, Calvaria, Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything lv 1-13, including ludo, lanterna, glacio, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"|Jan 31 '11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|TinksTigger | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lanterna, any color | style="vertical-align: top;"| I send u a lantern | style="vertical-align: top;"| When I get a Biplex I'll send that too. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Firekee | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Lanterna, Glacio, or ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| I can offer any color (including glass/chroma) frog at or below level 7 except for lanterna, glacio, or ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| ImSiBo (31 Jan 2011) | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sent Lanterna and Glacio -ImSiBo |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| chiyuen1 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Ludo & Lanterna Thanks! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Floresco & Veru | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks! nicktrotter, i just sent u Floresco & Veru, enjoy! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|tangoandme0 | style="vertical-align: top;"|and Ludo por favor | style="vertical-align: top;"|any pattern | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| ImSiBo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nikim59 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Chroma or Glass please :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything up to Lv 10 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| auroradakota5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| i know that you have more than 1 Ornatus so i was wondering if i could borrow it..... forever | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Biplex, Pingo, Calvaria, Floresco, Magus, Veru. | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything lv 1-13, including ludo, lanterna, glacio, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| bldxyz | style="vertical-align: top;"| Would like ludo, lanterna, glacio... have none of those, so whatever you feel like sending. I just sent a Magus and a Veru. Enjoy! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ready, i send lanterna & glacio. | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| FloridaFan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Blue Chroma Anura | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any other Anura | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| ImSiBo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thank you! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Brianxi | style="vertical-align: top;"| Amfractus or Ligo please | style="vertical-align: top;"| Yes, I do have Ludos | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| isabetta | style="vertical-align: top;"| none | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks very much, but I couldn't get it because my mailbox was full D: | style="vertical-align: top;"| sent Amfractus and Ligo, enjoy :) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| beefarmbuzz | style="vertical-align: top;"| spare a Sol anyone? | style="vertical-align: top;"| Frogs level 10 and below | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| isabetta | style="vertical-align: top;"| none | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sorry, I did not get it. | style="vertical-align: top;"| enjoy :) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| blueiris7 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| will breed for you any frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Brianxi | style="vertical-align: top;"| Pingo or Ornatus would be fantastic | style="vertical-align: top;"| just sent both of them, thank you! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Glass Chroma fine for you :P |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| angelmc87 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any LUDO please =) | style="vertical-align: top;"| will send any pattern | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Insero, Ocularis, if u have some... | style="vertical-align: top;"| sent the ocularis. thanks for the ludo!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| auroradakota5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Green Tingo Anura, it seems stupid but i have tried and i can not get one | style="vertical-align: top;"| Glass Chroma Lanturna | style="vertical-align: top;"| 30 Jan 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| bldxyz | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Lanturna will be fine | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| auroradakota5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ornatus | style="vertical-align: top;"| Biplex or something like that | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| daveh01 | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Glacio and Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"| any to level 10 inc Chromas | style="vertical-align: top;"| January 29th, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Lanthimus | style="vertical-align: top;"| None | style="vertical-align: top;"| Very kind, you're a star :-))) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy ;-) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| SyriusLionwing | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| I am only level 13 but I have one of everything including Ludo, glacio, lanterna, tribus & glass & Chroma. Need it for last weeks set. Thanks. | style="vertical-align: top;"| January 29th, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Lanthimus | style="vertical-align: top;"| None | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy ;-) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|fetus123 | style="vertical-align: top;"| amfractus,biplex,insero and a sol. | style="vertical-align: top;"| glass or chhroma | style="vertical-align: top;"| 29 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sol: Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything Level 12 if you have | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sol sent. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|lividus | style="vertical-align: top;"|any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"|Let me know if you need something specific - working on pingos and veru atm. | style="vertical-align: top;"|1/28/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|jjb0704 | style="vertical-align: top;"|an arbor would be amazing, anycolor. | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|couture911 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything you want, I have glass, chroma, glacio, tribus and am level 17. | style="vertical-align: top;"|29 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fuu05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything Level 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any combo\frog you want | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-27-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| gudgrl87 | style="vertical-align: top;"| A veru or magus would be nice :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|mrh963 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any sol | style="vertical-align: top;"|any thing from my hab you would like | style="vertical-align: top;"|1-27-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|gudgrl87 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Floresco would be nice, but anything would work :P | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kqlink | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything below level 8 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/27/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| juice123123 | style="vertical-align: top;"| ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| any | style="vertical-align: top;"| 01/27/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Brianxi | style="vertical-align: top;"| Calvaria or Ocularious please | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|